


foolproof

by wanhedalycia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Short One Shot, eager!clarke, everything works out in the end, grumpy!lexa, lexa is a smol confused bean, poor soul thought clarke was pranking her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedalycia/pseuds/wanhedalycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, it's foolproof." </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Lexa needs quite a bit of chill and Clarke is devastated. for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foolproof

“Raven, Raven, Raven, look! Raven! Look!”

“Jesus, hakuna your matatas, woman. What?” The brunette pulled her head out of her locker to swat Clarke’s hands away as they excitedly hit her on her arms.

“She’s about to open it! Look!” The blonde tilted her head towards where a tall, slim girl, dressed in jeans and a shirt with unfairly perfect hair drawn into a braid over her shoulder was opening her locker.

“And this is your magnificent, romantic plan to woo her?” Raven raised an eyebrow as her features twisted into an expression of slight disdain.

“Shut up, is is magnificent and romantic. This way at least she’ll have a heads up instead of me just blurting it out or something. Besides, it’s foolproof.” Clarke assured her with a confident flip of her hair as they turned to watch the girl across the hallway from them who had just discovered the rose inside, now reading the note attached.

Who then promptly snapped it in half, walked - no, not walked, strutted - to the nearest garbage can, and threw it in.

Oh.

“Sorry, you were saying something about it being ‘foolproof’?”

“Can it, Reyes.”

“What, like she did to your flower?”

\---

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry. She’ll come around. Maybe she just had a bad morning?” Bellamy slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a side hug, flashing a charming grin as he did so. “Who can resist the Griff?” He teased, poking her lightly in the cheek to her her to smile.

“But she didn’t have to reject it quite so firmly! I mean, she had to know that whoever put it there would be watching. And she just… snapped it in half. She looked angry, too.” Clarke whined, shoving a fry into her mouth and making a face when she realised they were all but bathing in grease. “Ew, okay, who wants my fries.”

“I’ll take ‘em.” Jasper offered, and she shoved them in his direction.

“Gross. Cheer up, Clarke. It’s not the end of the world.” Octavia tried, only to be met with a scowl from the pouting blonde.

“It is. It was meant to go perfectly and then she would mention it in English and I would say something funny and then tell her it was me and we’d go riding into the sunset together on her sinfully attractive bike.”

“Her bike is pretty hot, isn’t it?” Raven agreed, taking a break from cramming her mouth full of her burger to chime into the conversation.

“Fuck, and I have English tomorrow first period. I’m going to be an awkward mess.” Clarke practically wailed, dramatically letting her head fall onto the table with a loud ‘thud’.

“You’ll be fine. Just act natural. And don’t mention flowers.”

“I hate you. So much.”

“What are friends for, Griff?”

\---

A thump on the table next to her drew her from her mournful gaze out of the window, and she turned to see the usually attentive and regally poised brunette slumped over her backpack, arms crossed and chin resting on them, eyes fixed on a spot at the front. It wasn’t usual behaviour for detention, but the fact that Lexa was in here in the first place was shocking. As far as she knew, the withdrawn girl next to her was a straight A student and didn’t even know what it was like to be told off. For anything. Not that she was keeping tabs, or anything.

“Hey, Lexa. What’s up?” She tried to sound cheerful even though she was so nervous she was pretty sure she'd throw up.

“Not today, Clarke.” The reply was tight, and she didn’t even bother looking at the blonde.

“What are you in for?” She absent-mindedly doodled a figure partially obscured by bars in the corner of her notebook, adding a few funny words in a speech bubble but Lexa didn’t even smile as she looked over at it. She’d usually have something to say about her drawings, but not today.

“Pinned Collins up against his locker for slapping my ass.” Her confession was mumbled, but Clarke’s jaw still dropped from the surprise of it all.

“On behalf of every other female here, I both thank and congratulate you.”

“He deserved it.” Slipped out through a clenched jaw, and Clarke frowned in concern.

“I have no doubt about that. Hey, you wanna talk about it?” She offered, own problems forgotten as her mind was instead overtaken with worry for the girl sat beside her.

“No, thank you.” The words were clipped, and before she had a chance to do anything else the teacher entered the classroom and she went back to staring out the window, picking absent-mindedly at the paint streaked across her fingertips; a greeny-grey from the pair of eyes she had despondently painted during art earlier, much to her teacher’s chagrin. Even she had to admit it was mediocre compared to her other paintings.

Still one of her favourites, though.

Wells didn’t even have to ask before knowing they were Lexa’s, the colour undeniably distinguishable. He only bumped her arm softly and asked for help unpacking the new paint cans the art department had just gotten delivered. She had to remember to go and pick the painting up after school, since she definitely wasn’t going to be riding off into the sunset with the pretty brunette sat next to her like originally planned.

And what if the rose and her note was the reason Lexa was upset anyway? She clearly wasn’t going to offer up the cause to Clarke, but if that was why, and Clarke mentioned it, then she would surely be angry with her? Unless…

“So, Raven mentioned you found a surprise in your locker this morning. Who from? Desperate ex?” She tried to lighten the mood as she whispered to the brunette as soon as the teacher slipped out of the classroom for a ‘bathroom break’, but unfortunately to no avail.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Her words were angry instead of concise like the last time she spoke, and Clarke visibly recoiled as she felt heat spreading up her neck in embarrassment. Embarrassment at what, she had no idea, but she found herself wishing she hadn’t said anything at all. It was horrible, the feeling that the one person she wanted to make happy more than anyone else was angry at her - and all because she tried to show it, too.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it, it isn’t my pl-”

“No, no, Clarke, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped, that was rude. It’s wrong of me to project my anger onto you when you haven’t done anything. I’m just… I’m just tired. And mad at myself because I didn’t see something coming that I should have. Sorry.” The blonde’s stomach twisted, knowing very well that she had ‘done something’. Put the goddamn rose in her locker in the first place. Why didn’t Raven stop her when she told her about it? Why did Monty break into her locker for her? God, she was so stupid.

“Do you want to talk about it? I assume it was about this morning?”

“I… Well, it just reminded me of something. When I came out at my old school, the kids, they- well, they weren’t… nice. They weren’t nice. One of them - Costia, her name was Costia - she would do things like that. Put flowers in my locker and write me notes and take me out and I thought-” Her breath hitched, and her fingers wrapped around a highlighter so tight Clarke thought her knuckles would break through. “I thought she loved me, you know? I thought she loved me and she didn’t. It was all fake. After everything, she plucked a twenty from her boyfriend’s hands and kissed him right in front of me.”

“Oh my god, Lexa. That’s horrible.” Her heart crumpled like paper when Lexa tilted her head towards Clarke, stormy eyes filled with humourless amusement as her eyebrows quirked sarcastically.

“I know, right? I just don’t want the whole ‘torture the lesbian’ thing to start up here.”

“God, no, Lexa, it won’t. I swear, it won’t.” Her words came out in a panicked garble to comfort the brunette, and she winced when she realised how it sounded.

“How can you be so sure?”

The moment of truth. Her eyes flitted around the classroom, inexplicably looking for an exit route and partly hoping the teacher would barge in. Seconds passed, Lexa was still waiting for an answer, and it was clear the fates weren’t weaving a magical distraction into her life.

“Because the rose wasn’t a joke.” She mumbled, though it was clear Lexa heard it when her breath hitched. Her cheeks flushed and she avoided the brunette’s eyes that just demanded attention.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The rose wasn’t a joke.”

“How did you know it was a rose? The hallway was practically empty.” Lexa’s gaze was now suspicious as she tried to work it all out, and Clarke was busy trying to determine if she could faint convincingly enough for Lexa to forget this ever happened.

“Because I put it there.” She muttered, words muffled by her hands that were anxiously toying with her bottom lip.

“What?”

“Because I put-” She tried to repeat around her hands, before Lexa evidently got fed up with her antics and snatched her hands away with her own, sending shivers down Clarke’s spine at the way she was firmly, but not roughly, holding her wrists.

“Dammit Clarke, what are you saying?”

“Because I put it there!”

Silence.

She was glad they were alone in the classroom.

More silence.

The look on Lexa’s face was indescribable.

Anger, confusion, mistrust, a hint of pain, disbelief.

“You- you what?” Her voice crackled over the silence like it came from a radio, and she cleared her throat after she spoke.

“I put the rose and the note there, and then I stayed hidden behind Raven’s locker when you opened it.”

“And it wasn’t a joke?”

“God, no! Lexa, do you really think I would do something like that to you?” Clarke wrenched her hands away in fury at the display of how much faith Lexa apparently had in her.

“I didn’t think Costia would, either, Clarke.” She clipped the ‘k’ in her name again, but this time it was sad, and Clarke wanted to gather her in her arms and hug her until she started trusting her, until she smiled freely again, until she saw the world through the eyes of someone who hadn’t been broken.

“Lexa,” She breathed, tilting her chin up with a finger when the brunette refused to look at her. “Lexa, listen. I would never do that to you. I put that rose in your locker because I like you. Heck, I even sprayed it with my perfume because I’m an idiot.” Lexa laughed slightly at this, and she smiled too. “If you don’t believe me, ask my friends. I was freaking about this for weeks before I actually did it. They all thought I was gonna burst a blood vessel this morning before school and I nearly cried at lunch remembering the way you snapped it in half. You really know how to let a girl down gently, don’t you?” She teased, rolling her eyes when panic flashed across Lexa’s features and she recoiled from the position she’d been in, slightly leaning into Clarke and listening to every word attentively.

“Christ, Clarke, I am so sorry, I honestly did think it was-”

“Calm down, dumbass. I’m not mad. I get why you did it.” They shared a tender moment, smiling at each other affectionately before a sudden blush covered Lexa’s cheeks and she looked away shyly, Clarke’s eyebrow rising in question about the abrupt change of behaviour.

“Would you still want to?” Her gaze darted back to Clarke’s own every few seconds.

“Want to what?”

“Uh, go on a date. With me.” The blonde’s jaw dropped open yet again at Lexa’s words.

“I’d have to think about it.” She tried too keep her expression neutral, but the way Lexa’s eyes practically burst out of her head had a wide grin she couldn’t help spreading across her face, the brunette’s expression the polar opposite of hers as she scowled.

“Not funny, Griffin.”

“I don’t know, I thought it was.” She laughed gently, knocking Lexa’s shoulder with her own as a smile barely lifted a corner of the brunette’s mouth.

“That’s because you’re a child, Clarke.”

“A child that’s going to be taking you out for dinner this Friday.” Clarke casually mentioned, and Lexa whipped her head round to face her, this time a full grin playing on her lips.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Lexa immediately blushed as she looked down at the table, the rouge spreading across her cheeks making the blonde’s heart skip. “What time should I pick you up?”

“Would eight work?” Lexa was peering at her through her lashes and, God, she was so beautiful.

“Eight would be perfect. I’ll see you then.” With that, she kissed Lexa’s cheek and stood up just as the bell rang, passing the teacher with a smirk and glancing back to wink at the brunette, who was still sat at her desk, hand firmly pressed to the burning mark Clarke’s lips left on her cheek.

Telling her parents about detention didn’t really seem so bad when you were being taken out to dinner in three days.


End file.
